When painting motor vehicle bodywork components, normally several paint layers are applied, namely, amongst others, a layer consisting of a cathode dip coat (CDC), a filler layer, a base coat layer and, on the very outside, a clear coat layer. Furthermore, it is known to apply decorative lines, design stripes, patterns or graphics to the component. For example, decorative stripes are applied to the clear coat layer by means of a brush. After drying of the manually applied decorative stripe, a further clear coat layer is then applied and baked.
FIG. 1 shows as an example the multi-layer construction of such a conventional paint on a motor vehicle bodywork component 1. The paint consists of a phosphate layer 2, a primer 3 of a cathode dip coat (CDC), a filler 4, a base coat layer 5, a clear coat layer 6, a pattern 7 (e.g., decorative stripe), and a further clear coat layer 8 applied to the pattern 7.
FIG. 2 shows, accordingly, in the form of a flow diagram, the painting method for applying the paint in FIG. 1. The flow diagram here begins in step S1 with application of the primer 3 comprising the cathode dip coat, but in a preceding method step the phosphate layer 2 may also be applied, which is not shown here. In a step S2, the filler layer 4 is then applied. Then, in step S3, the base coat layer 5 is applied. In step S4, the base coat layer 4 is dried. After the base coat layer has dried, the clear coat layer 6 is applied in step S5. Then the clear coat layer is baked in step S6. Then, in step S7, the pattern 7 is applied manually, for example in the form of a decorative stripe which may be applied manually with a brush. Then, in step S8, the pattern 7 is subjected to intermediate drying. Finally, in step S9, the further clear coat layer 8 is applied and baked in step S10.
The disadvantages with this known method for applying a pattern (e.g., decorative stripes) include firstly the fact that the additional clear coat layer 8 is required. Associated with this is the need for a further drying step.
A further disadvantage of the known painting method described above is that the pattern 7 is applied manually. Usually masking material (e.g., films, adhesive tapes) is required to mask of the component surface corresponding to the desired pattern 7, wherein the provision and disposal of the masking material is associated with additional costs. Furthermore, manual application of the pattern 7 leads to a relatively high number of faults.
DE 10 2010 014 381 A1 discloses a painting method in which a pattern is applied directly to the base coat layer, i.e., without an intermediate clear coat layer. However, here the pattern is formed from a layer composite which comprises a carrier and a hardened paint layer. The layer composite is here pressed with the hardened paint side onto the base coat layer, after which the carrier may be removed. Application of the pattern here does not take place as part of a painting process, and is therefore substantially more expensive.
Also, reference is made to US 2004/0028823 A1 for the prior art. Here, however, no pattern is applied in the sense of the present disclosure.
The prior art moreover comprises WO 2007/131660 A1, the company publication “Dürr News Juni 2006 Ausgabe”, and DE 10 2010 019 612 A1.